World
The World is the Earth in Zhenren Kuia. It is very similar to Earth of the real world, having many historical developments and events take place. The most drastic differences between the world of Zhenren Kuia and the real world is the use of magic and monsters. Zhenren Kuia takes place in 1985. Some differences between real 1980s and this one is the use of primitive laser technology as well as advanced bio technology. Zhenren Kuia II takes place in 1994. Overview Magic has been documented in use as far as ancient civilizations. Development of magic powers and it's understanding is the same as the development of technology. It took many centuries to create the modern powerful mages. The overview will focus primarily on how Mages mixed with elements of the real world. Ancient to Medieval Magicians went under various different names. In ancient society, mages were seen as deities whose powers were gifted by the ancient gods. In ancient times mages were used as military assets and used in battles. Mages were seen as equal to royalty in ancient times. They were very well respected and to a degree, feared. However not all mages where powerhouses. Infact, the strongest ancient mages are not as at all as powerful as modern mages. The biggest problem with having "mage armies" is that the amount of magic users is roughly 1% of the world. Even moreso, having powerful mages is even more rare as mastery of magic took centuries of development. Medieval This continued until the medieval age, where the catholic church viewed these mages are evil practitioners of sorcery. Since magic was unnatural and somewhat rare, the catholic church conducted "witch hunts" to kill any and all who practice any form of magic. All catholic abiding kingdoms, then, suppressed their use of magic in Medieval Europe. The Islamic world's mages continued to develop their use of magic and became quite powerful and began to threaten Christian western europe as they'd purged their potential mages. The Ming Dynasty in China had also worked to repress magic users as they had been suffered through a magician uprising who could threaten their power again. 17th Century The 17th Century was very similar to the real world 17th Century. The most significant development was the explosion of magic development. After centuries of segregation, neglect, people who could use began to move outside of civilized society to create their own society of exclusively mages. This was a very bold move as the population of normal people far outweigh the amount of mage pures. However, one figure rose up and took to fighting any and all nations who tried to oppose them. Tovennar, Toven for short, was the leader of the mystics who lead the great revolution for magicians. In the end the mystics won, and development of magic power increased exponentially. The 17th Century, then, can be seen as the rebirth of magic. The Mystics didn't conquer the world, they lacked the resources, but the amount of development in magic mastery increased. This was an important century. The mage revolution spread for Europe to Asia and the Americas. Eventually countries agreed to stop the prosecution of magic users and peoples. 18th Century Mystic societies separate from normal nations. The 18th Century is similar to the real world technology and events such as the French Revolution, Seven years war, and the American Revolution. Mages were not heavily involved in these affairs as in this century they had their own nations and factions, these nations were small. Still, great mages fought during this era. 19th Century The 19th Century was significant for the reason being that mages are reintegrating into society. Isolated, mage societies were beginning to lose to Industrialization and the economic benefits it brings. Technology has caught up and destroy mystic societies. Most of the developments of the real world 19th century take place such as the Expansionist USA, the British Empire domination, Japan's modernization (via Kennen's Yuxi Empire). Opposing mystics where overwhelmed by gunpowder and raw numbers that mobilization brought. This century also yielded very power mages such as Kennen Yuxi and a resurrected Tovennar. The Yuxi Empire was also formed under an old Kennen, the Yuxi Empire spanning throughout most of Asia. The few mystic "nations" left were devoted monks of magic, who harvested their own food and lived in complete isolation with no trading or technological development. Monk society brew somewhat strong mages however, a monk's vow was to never interact with the outside world.These monks continued the development of magic. 20th Century (Current) The 20th Century is the present. WWIs and WWII occur and end the same way as in the real world. Most mages during this period were reintegrated into society and fought these wars with the weapons they were given, to encourage uniformity and not unwieldy magic. It's far easier to train 10,000 soldiers than 1 weak mage. Although there were soldiers during these wars who used strong magic attacks, they were seen as heroes. Should be noted that laser technology began development during 1940s and continued to the 1950s and 1960s. Many of the significant characters in Zhenren Kuia were born between 1930-1970s. Many new generation of monks from the 19th century left their monk tradition and ventured into the modern world. This brought upon a new explosion of dangerous magic users as these former monks taught their ways to as many potential mages. The US officially established the Mage Hunter Agency in 1947 to contain this explosion of dangerous new mages and created a Mage Ranking system to categorize mage destructive potential. Various mage terrorist organizations rose as a result of these world wars and the cold war. Communist ideals made it so that those who used magic were prosecuted and executed. This created many orphans and mages with revenge in their hearts who join these terrorists. Some of these organizations include: The Dark Mages (the largest collection of magicians) and the Bluemoon (Self proclaimed strongest magicians in the world). This, mixed with centuries of magic development, created the inflation of very powerful magicians in the world. Although this is nothing new, as the 17th century experienced the same thing, the difference being centuries of Magic development creating very powerful beings. Another difference is technology can compete with magic's destructive capacity. In 1985, Japan was attacked and occupied by the terrorist organization known as the Bluemoon. The members of the bluemoon who attacked where Dachi Yuxi, This is the era that Zhenren Kuia current takes place in.